


The Price We Pay

by caseyx3lee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi!Dean, Denial, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyx3lee/pseuds/caseyx3lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean come up against a new kind of monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price We Pay

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to contain mature themes, lots of violence and graphic description of violence, allusions to non-con/rape, and probably some brutal language. I will try to remember to add the warnings in the beginnings of the chapters. _However_ , due to the direction I'm taking this it's only fair to warn you now. If these things might trigger you please do not read it. I do not condone these actions, but I will be writing things that may very well be difficult for some people to stomach. 
> 
> TL;DR - Mature content, reader discretion is strongly advised. 
> 
> ******THE FIRST PARAGRAPH IS ASUPER DESCRIPTIVE EYE STABBING** , you've been warned.

            He just watches on in horror as the Exact-o knife inches closer to her open eye. She’s screaming, “Stop, no- please-“ between maniacal laughter; eyes either filled with terror or absolute joy. Neither of them can move, rooted to the spot unable to do anything to stop the act of masochism they’re witnessing. The point finally reaches the sclera, vitreous humor pulsing out like cold molasses; the girl is sobbing now, something is making her do this. Once the knife is driven deep into the retina her hands drop; one last manic smile before a cloud of black smoke is ripped form her screaming throat.

            “What the hell, man,” Dean voice is somewhere just above a whisper.

            “I-“ Sam seems at a loss for words, “I have no idea.”

 

            “Demon.” Dean announces as they pull away before the cops can show. The amount of screaming coming from that abandoned barn would definitely bring them.

            “That much is obvious,” Sam snorts form the passenger seat, he’s fiddling with his phone, probably trying to see what he can find on sadistic dem- oh wait. “Would that be classified as an act of sadism or masochism?” Dean opens his mouth to respond then realizes he has no clue. “Technically she hurt herself, but really not herself just the meatsuit she jacked.”

            “I got nothin’ dude,” Sam bitchfaces, but goes back to his phone, “what kind of demon kills their own meatsuit?”

            “One that doesn’t need one,” Sam must be deep into some research for giving that answer.

            “Well thanks captain obvious,” Dean mumbles under his breath.

            “Hello, Dean.”

            “JESus, Cas, give a guy some warning,” Dean over corrects and almost swerves off the road, again.

            “Sorry, I was watching you and think I can be of assistance,” Sam is side-eyeing them both now.

            “Yeah? Watching huh? Cas, buddy, we’ve talked about this.” Castiel just squints.

            “Where’s the party boys?” Dean slams on the brakes at the unfamiliar female voice.

Once they’re stopped he turns around, acid in his words, “Who the FUCK are you?”

            “Oh, me? That isn’t important. What is important is what happened tonight,” and with that, she’s gone. Cas looks semi-terrified which is...something. Sam is confused as hell, as is Dean.

            “Cas, who was that?” After a quick glance Cas disappears in a rush of feathers. “What is going on.”

            “Dean.” Sam sounds like he’s trying very hard not to panic, again, nothing new there.

            “What?” Dean whips around to chew Sam out and halfway to forming his first sentence realizes Sam’s been stabbed.

 

 

 

            “That’ll teach them to mess with my work, I hope. Now, Castiel; what have been doing with yourself? I’ve heard so many rumors. Figured I’d get it right from the horses mouth.” She side eyes Cas, a menacing smirk crawling up her face, “ya know, you aren’t the first angel to sit in that chair.”

            “Not willingly.”

            “Oh of course not. No one comes to see little ole me by choice,” she gives a fake pout.

            “I’m aware.”

            “Perfect, you know who I am then?”

            “Of course, how could I forget a face as hideous as yours?”

            “You wound me Castiel,” she sighs dramatically clutching her chest for emphasis, “and here I thought you were the _caring_ angel.”

            “I do not care for monsters.”

            “Well,” she flicks her eyes to the tied angel in a display of knowing, knowing exactly what Castiel has not yet determined, “don’t be so sure.”

            “What do you want with me?”

            “Oh, that. Right. You see,” she gets down to eye-level, right in his face, “I need a favor, and you happen to be _exactly_ the person to deliver.” She hesitates over “person.”

            “I will do no favors for the likes of you.”

            “Oh please, of course you will; else I’ll kill the precious Winchester.” Her eyes light up at the minute abortive movement Castiel makes.

            After a moment’s hesitation, “what is it you need?” Castiel bows his head in defeat as he whispers it.

            “Oh, not much. Only your loyalty to my cause.”

            “Never,” Castiel grinds out.

            “Fine, have it your way then,” Castiel can see Dean in his minds eye choking on the beer he just started, wholly unable to breathe and he knows Dean will not be able to catch his breath.

            “Fine. But he lives.”

            “I’m a woman of my word,” she gives a half-hearted scouts honor hand gesture and an eye roll. “I’ll call on you when I need you; go join your boyfriend.” With a swish of her hand, he’s in the bunker.

            “Cas, thanks man, you just saved my life,” Dean is clutching Cas’s forearm tight enough to cut off blood flow. Cas just gives him a look.

            “Dean this,” _Uh-uh-uh, no details about myself Castiel,_ he can hear is his mind as Dean gives a cough that sounds more like a choke, “entity,” *squint* “is extremely powerful.”

            “Okay, yeah. I got that, what is it?”

            “I- I can’t say.”

            “You can’t- I’m sorry what?”

            “Dean, this is a sensitive situation.”

            “You’re damn right this a “sensitive situation,” some poor girl just gouged her own eye out against her will!” Dean is yelling now, right in Cas’s face but he doesn’t care, they need to stop this monster before it can kill other innocents.

            “You don’t understand,” Cas doesn’t back down, of course not. He never backs away from Dean.

            “If you know something that can help us,” Dean runs an exasperated hand through his hair and down his face, doesn’t finish that thought.

            “I- need to go,” and with that Cas is gone.

            “Great.”

            “Dean? What was all the- hey, where’d Cas go?” Sam sounds worried, no doubt worried about precious Castiel’s pride and the damage Dean’s done now.

            “Left,” is all Dean mumbles as he heads for the fridge. Sam finds him with a fresh cold beer to his mouth.

            “He just, left?” Dean rolls his eyes at the doubt present in Sam’s voice.

            “Yeah, he just left; he’s a big boy now, he can take care of himself.” Dean’s annoyed, mostly with Cas and withheld information but he’s taking it out on the closest living thing, his brother. Sam seems to realize and doesn’t react to the malice thrown his way, he’s always been too good to Dean in that sense.

            “Hey, okay. Well, maybe we should try to pray to him?” The we really implies Dean, and he knows it, Cas rarely comes for Sam.

            “I doubt he’d want to come back right now,” Dean sounds small to his own ears, feels pretty shitty too now that he thinks back on the conversation he had with Cas, in all honesty it was more of a one sided yelling match. “Shit,” Dean scrubs another hand down his face.

            “He’ll be back, just give him a day or two,” Sam gives him a look as he exits the kitchen holding his side, no doubt headed towards the library. Luckily that ‘stab’ turned out to just be a mildly deep cut, nothing they have dealt with before.

            “Yeah,” Dean says to the floor as he downs the remaining half of his beer in one gulp.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure how long this will be or exactly where I'm going with it, kind of just an idea that's been floating around in my head forEVER. Feedback would be swell. :)
> 
> P.S.  
> I'll be adding more characters and tags as I go, don't know who else is in it yet.
> 
> P.P.S.  
> I'm not tagging the main antagonist yet because it would give it away and I don't wanna do that.


End file.
